<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Covid Christmas Carol by hideeho</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171539">A Covid Christmas Carol</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideeho/pseuds/hideeho'>hideeho</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>9-1-1 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chris would not allow angst in this fic, Found Family, It’s Christmas, M/M, No one has or gets Covid, holiday fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:41:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28171539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/hideeho/pseuds/hideeho</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m cursed.”</p>
<p>“You’re not cursed, Buck.” </p>
<p>“A reindeer bit me.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>321</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>9-1-1 Tales</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Covid Christmas Carol</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the <a> 911 Christmas Calendar</a> event over on tumblr!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m cursed.”</p>
<p>“You’re not cursed, Buck.” </p>
<p>“A reindeer bit me.” </p>
<p>Eddie has to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. To be fair, he did warn him not to try to wrangle the thing on his own and wait for animal control. “Still not a curse and it didn’t even break the skin.” </p>
<p>“Definitely a curse and a Christmas one at that. A <i>Christmas</i> curse, Eddie,” Buck declares, waving his bruised hand in the air to show off the teeth marks as if Eddie could possibly forget what happened. </p>
<p>“Goes a bit against the spirit of the season, don’t you think?” The fact that Eddie hasn’t rolled his eyes once should guarantee him a spot on the nice list for all eternity. “Besides, what could you have possibly done? Broken a mirror in a gingerbread house? Walked under a candy cane ladder?”</p>
<p>“Eddie, we’ve talked about you trying to be funny,” Buck says dryly, his tone undercut by the beginnings of a smile fighting to break free. Eddie counts it as a win, even if he is being insulted. Buck sighs loudly, as if preparing to unburden the darkest secrets of his soul. “I outed Santa.”</p>
<p>Um. </p>
<p>“What?” </p>
<p>“Last year at that call with the Santa that got punched,” Buck exclaims, clearly working himself up about it. “I was just trying to calm those kids down and tell them they didn’t need to be upset because it wasn’t the <i>real</i> Santa. Then they were crying and saying Santa wasn’t real and everyone was glaring at me. I ruined Christmas and now I’m cursed.”</p>
<p>He’s not going to laugh. He’s not. Maybe a little grin, but definitely no laughter. </p>
<p>“You didn’t ruin anything,” Eddie assures him, resting his hand on Buck’s shoulder so he’ll look at him. “In case you’ve forgotten, you were the reason we all got Christmas with our families last year.” </p>
<p>“That was nothing,” Buck dismisses with an ease that breaks Eddie’s heart a little. </p>
<p>“Don’t do that.”</p>
<p>“Don’t do what,” Buck asks, eyes squinching in confusion. His lashes flutter a bit when he makes that face. He really did have the most ridiculously long lashes, but that wasn’t the point. </p>
<p>Right. </p>
<p>Focusing.</p>
<p>“Don’t dismiss what you did, I haven’t forgotten what you did for me. For us. For all of us,” Eddie corrects quickly. It wasn’t like Buck was thinking of him when he organized it all. Or not just him, anyway. “I know one little boy in particular who thinks you made a Christmas miracle happen.”</p>
<p>“He did look happy,” Buck agrees, a real smile finally gracing his face. </p>
<p>“He was happy. So, you saved Christmas. No curse, just more 2020 bullshit.” Which was clearly the wrong thing to say as Buck’s smile instantly sours. “Look, Buck, I don’t know—“</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about it,” Buck says instead, giving him a smile Eddie knows isn’t real before making a hasty retreat. </p>
<p>Well now he has to worry about it. </p>
<p>The closer they get to Christmas the more off Buck becomes. Nothing major, nothing you’d notice if you didn’t know him very well. Only Eddie does know him, which is why he can tell his smiles are a little more forced, his eyes a little more distant. </p>
<p>For the first time in the three years he has known him, Buck seems to be dreading Christmas. </p>
<p>Eddie hasn’t always been the biggest fan of the holiday himself. Growing up it tended to cause more stress than joy. There was the simmering guilt brought in by comments about the cost, the quiet disappointment of getting gifts that showed just how little his parents really knew him. </p>
<p>Then there was the guilt of being away from his family; of not being a part of it at all. </p>
<p>Not that it was much better when he got back, forcing himself to fit into a puzzle that was already made. Still, to watch the wonder in his son’s eyes had made him start to understand what all the rage was about. </p>
<p>It wasn’t until last year that he could enjoy the holiday without the weight of expectations. He could simply be around his son and the people he loved. Buck did that; Buck gave him that. All because his son was sad. </p>
<p>So yeah, maybe Christmas hasn’t always been his favorite, but it’s a holiday that Buck loves. It didn’t seem right that he seemed so wary of it now. It would be easy to chalk it up to general 2020 malaise, but he had the nagging feeling there was something more going on. The least he could do was try to help. Buck would do it for him. </p>
<p>He tried to be subtle, but apparently that wasn’t his strong suit. He tried asking Hen, but that was a bust. So he pulled out the big guns and called Maddie. </p>
<p>
  <i>We decided not to have Christmas together. With us on leave and maintaining the bubble, we all thought it would be safer.</i>
</p>
<p>Of course. How could he possibly not realize? </p>
<p>Buck’s niece was going to have her first Christmas and he’s not going to be there. Shit. Christopher was crushed to learn they wouldn’t be able to see abuela and Pepa in person, but at least they’d still have each other. Who would Buck spend the day with?</p>
<p>This Eddie could do; this he could make better. </p>
<p>“What time are you coming over Christmas Eve,” Eddie asks Buck as they’re finishing up their shift. It’s two days away and he needs to finalize his plans. </p>
<p>“What are you talking about? Why would I be coming over?”</p>
<p>“Because Christopher likes to wake up before the sun to open his presents on Christmas so it just makes more sense for you to spend the night,” Eddie says matter-of-factly. </p>
<p>“Wait. What--”</p>
<p>“You have anywhere else to be?” Eddie only makes Buck suffer in stunned silence for a few seconds before sparing him by continuing. “Right, my house it is. We’re already in the same work bubble, but you can wear a mask if you want. See you on Thursday!” </p>
<p>He leaves before Buck can protest. It’s hardly a burden to have his best friend around. </p>
<p>When Christmas Eve rolls around he starts to worry that might not have been the best plan. He debates texting Buck, starts typing a message over and over but never gets the nerve to press send. For a wild moment he considers telling Buck how excited Chris is to see him, but if there was such a thing as a Christmas curse then using his son to guilt his best friend would probably put him first in line. </p>
<p>Buck arrives at six just as Eddie is putting the pizzas in the oven and for once presents are forgotten as Christopher rushes to greet him. </p>
<p>“I wasn’t sure if I should bring anything,” Buck begins awkwardly, holding a couple of presents in one hand and a tray of cookies in the other. </p>
<p>“Just yourself,” Eddie greets from the hall. “Our house is your house, you know that. Although I won’t turn down an extra present,” he adds with a wink. Soon Christopher has claimed Buck all for himself and he amuses himself with the sounds of their laughter and increasingly fantastical guesses for what’s inside the presents under the tree. </p>
<p>With only the finest frozen pizza and boxed hot chocolate served they settle themselves in for a movie. The three of them are sprawled on the couch, Christopher tucked between them under blankets like they’re in a tundra and not in LA. </p>
<p>“It’s dad’s turn to pick,” Christopher warns Buck solemnly. </p>
<p>“Yes it is,” Eddie agrees smugly, grabbing the remote from the table. “And tonight we’re watching Muppet Christmas Carol.” </p>
<p>“Really...that’s your choice,” Buck challenges with a raised brow. “Figured you’d make me watch that Die Hard movie you and Chim are always going on about.”</p>
<p>“While it’s true that is a classic,  for some reason I’ve really been in the mood for a movie about a Christmas curse,” Eddie replies innocently. Buck flips him off behind Chris’ head and Eddie laughs as the beginning credits begin to play. Buck gets to pick the next movie, but he gallantly lets Christopher go next. They only get halfway through before Chris is asleep against his chest snoring softly. He should put him to bed, but he knows these moments are quickly dwindling and he’s loath to give them up. </p>
<p>He glances over to Buck, expecting him to be watching the movie but is surprised to find him looking at them with a soft smile on his face. The blinking of the lights on the tree has cast a warm glow on his face and Eddie’s tempted to take a picture, but doesn’t have an excuse to give Buck for doing the same. </p>
<p>“Thanks for inviting me. You really didn’t have to,” Buck begins, but Eddie doesn’t want to hear it. </p>
<p>“Don’t say that like I did you a favor. You’re family, Buck. You should be here.” </p>
<p>Buck’s expression softens even more as he reaches out to squeeze the arm Eddie has outstretched on the back of the couch. “Still, it means a lot. There were a lot of Christmases when I didn’t have family around, when I was on my own. And it was fine. I mean, it’s not like it’s a big deal. It’s just, well, when Maddie moved here I thought...Well, I thought that’s it, I never have to spend another Christmas alone, you know? Then the pandemic hit and...I know we’re a team, that we’re a family, but there’s family and then there is <i>family</i>.” </p>
<p>“You’re family, Buck. Period. We’ll be family even if we’re not working together. You’ll always have a place to go for Christmas,” Eddie promises, purposely not moving. Buck has forgotten to move his hand, his skin warm against his arm where it’s pressed and he doesn’t want to lose the warmth. “So is that what was bothering you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, that and…”</p>
<p>“What? You can tell me. Unless you’d rather not.” </p>
<p>“No, no it’s fine,” Buck insists, moving his hand from his arms to run his hands through his curls. “It’s just...It’s her first Christmas and I won’t be there. What kind of uncle misses their niece’s first Christmas?”</p>
<p>“What kind of dad misses their son’s first Christmas? And second? And third? And--”</p>
<p>“Hey, Eddie, no. That’s not the same. You were serving--”</p>
<p>“And you’re not,” Eddie challenges, turning carefully to face Buck without waking Christopher. “You’re serving, Buck. You’re helping people, saving lives, putting your safety on the line to help others. I assure you, she’s too young to remember this one, but even if she did don’t you think she’d be proud? Because I’ve got to say, my money is on she would be.” </p>
<p>“Thanks Eddie,” Buck says softly, looking at him like he might want to hug him. Eddie wishes he would. Just as he convinces himself to initiate one Buck is standing. “I should probably go to bed. Unless you need some help to get anything set up for the morning?” </p>
<p>“No, no, I’ve got it,” Eddie insists, moving to stand with Chris in his arms. “Chris wanted a sleepover with you so the blowup mattress is ready in his room as long as that’s okay.”</p>
<p>“Oh, yeah, of course. I can take him if you want.”</p>
<p>“No, it’s okay, I’ve got him. I’ll just put him down while you get ready for bed.” As he tucks his son for the night he tries not to think about how Buck’s using the items they keep in there just for him.. He’s just about to leave Christopher’s room as Buck walks in, his breath minty fresh from the toothpaste he favors. </p>
<p>“Night, Eddie.”</p>
<p>“Night, Buck.” </p>
<p>He walks past him to head to his room when he feels Buck wrap his hand around his wrist. “Thanks again. I know I don’t need to say it, but still. Thanks.”</p>
<p>“Of course, Buck. We like when you’re here. <i>I</i> like when you’re here.” Buck has that look again like he wants to say something, but instead he releases his hold and goes inside the room. </p>
<p>Eddie can’t help but feel like he missed a moment, which is ridiculous. Just a lonely old man overthinking things. </p>
<p>Eddie makes quick work cleaning up the living room, careful not to make too much noise. When he’s sure they’re both asleep he pulls out the hidden stash of presents to bulk up the gathering under the tree. It might not be the Christmas they had all hoped for, but he still wants it to be nice. </p>
<p>The sound of his son’s crutches wakes him at 5:45 a.m. and he loves that kid, more than anything in the world, but for the love of God <i>why</i>? A heavy set of footsteps and a soft voice seemingly comes to his rescue, only for him to be betrayed a few seconds later when they both storm his room screaming Merry Christmas. </p>
<p>“I’m returning the presents,” he threatens grumpily, burying his face in his pillow in protest. </p>
<p>“Don’t be such a grinch, dad.”</p>
<p>“Yeah, Eddie, don’t be such a grinch.” Eddie throws his pillow at Buck only for him to catch it effortlessly. Jerk. </p>
<p>They’re both smiling and laughing and it’s impossible for it not to be contagious. “Fine. Breakfast first, then presents.” </p>
<p>They’re finishing up the dishes when he gets the text  to put his plan in motion. Go time. “Okay you two, wait for my signal before coming in, got it? No peeking!”</p>
<p>He rushes to the living room, getting everything set up before calling them inside. Buck’s eyes widen in shock as Maddie and Chim appear by Zoom projected on the wall. “Merry Christmas,” they declare in unison, the baby gurgling in Maddie’s arms. </p>
<p>“I don’t understand,” Buck starts, trying to process the scene in front of him.</p>
<p>“Dad thought you might be sad that you can’t be there in person, so we thought of a way you can still celebrate together,” Christopher offers helpfully. </p>
<p>“We sent Eddie all the presents. That way we can watch you open them,” Maddie explains, smiling just as much as her brother. </p>
<p>“You did all this for me,” Buck asks, searching for something on Eddie’s face he can only hope is there. </p>
<p>“Of course, it’s Christmas.” </p>
<p>“Hey Maddie, can you give us a second,” Buck asks, looking apologetic. “I think I left something in the oven and it’s burning.” </p>
<p>“I don’t smell anything,” Eddie states, even as he automatically follows Buck back into the kitchen. “When did you even use the oven.” </p>
<p>“I didn’t.” </p>
<p>“Then why--” and whatever he was going to ask is forgotten as Buck presses him back against the counter and kisses him senseless. </p>
<p>Buck tastes of coffee and powdered sugar and just like that it’s his new favorite combination. Eddie runs his hand through blond curls, just to prove they’re as soft as he always imagine. It takes Buck’s tongue sliding past his lips for him to realize that holy shit, this is actually happening. </p>
<p>Buck pulls back first and it takes all Eddie has not to instantly follow after him. “Please tell me that was okay,” Buck breathes against his lips.</p>
<p>“I sure as hell hope it was a bit better than okay.”</p>
<p>“You know what I mean, asshole,” Buck laughs, resting his forehead against Eddie’s own. </p>
<p>“Yeah, Buck. It’s more than okay.” </p>
<p>“Okay. Good,” he smiles, stealing one more kiss. Not that Eddie minded. “Merry Christmas, Eddie.”</p>
<p>“Merry Christmas, Buck.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>